


More Than So So

by IngridAnne24



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 00:34:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1798987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IngridAnne24/pseuds/IngridAnne24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Nicky and Brook ended up in the chapel together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than So So

**Author's Note:**

> Brook Soso is precious, so I really wanted to try to write for her. And I wanted to attempt an interaction with Nicky and Brook. 
> 
> I apologize for the terrible pun in the title.

Nicky didn't have an ulterior motive when she approached the Soso girl. She may act like a sarcastic hardass sometimes, but she did have a soft spot for the younger prisoners; they always made her think of Trisha. Soso was nothing like Trisha, though, and Nicky quickly realized that when she started to talk to her.

Brook had told Nicky how two-faced and sneaky everyone was, then she cried a little bit more. After crying and rambling something about high school, she stopped and stared intently at Nicky.

“Do I need a prison wife?”

Nicky wasn't expecting that and she found herself gaping at the girl for a moment. “What?”

“That blonde lady, Piper? Chapman? She was trying to trick me into trading myself to that mannish woman for a blanket and she said it's important to get a prison wife. So even though it was a terrible thing to do, I was thinking that maybe she was right? Do you think she was right? Do you have a prison wife? What does a prison wife have to do?”

Nicky had tried to answer several times during the course of Soso's seemingly nonstop chatter. She waited a second before answering. When she heard “wife”, Morello had popped into her head. It had been a while since they slept together, but it was still pretty fresh in her mind. A feeling like indigestion rose in Nicky's chest and she looked at Soso, who was staring at her with expectant, wide eyes.

“They fuck each other, Soso,” Nicky said bluntly. “Lick each others' pussies and such.”

Brook looked shocked for a second but she quickly recovered. “Well, I expected as much. I've seen movies about prison, before I ended up in prison, of course, and they had a lot of lesbian stuff. And prisons with men have that thing with the bar of soap, which I'm guessing doesn't really happen in prisons for women. Though I guess--”

“Look, Soso, I could tell you how a lot of the women will do things for selfish gains, because it's true, but I won't get into it because I'm sure both of us have more important things to do.”

Brook stared at Nicky, hard, then rose to her feet. Nicky felt an urge to take a step back because the way Brook stared at her made her a little uncomfortable, which didn't happen often. She didn't, though, and soon Brook was standing right in front of her.

“I think I'd like a prison wife,” Brook said in a thoughtful voice. “At least try it out. Maybe it'd make prison easier.”

Nicky crossed her arms and gave Brook her own hard stare. “Even if it means sex?”

Brook shrugged. “It might be fun, it sounds like fun. Does a lot of sex happen in here? Wait, no, that's a silly question. I've seen some girls making out in a lot of different places. It must be hard to find places to--”

“If we fuck, will you shut up?” Nicky said quickly, because she had no idea how much longer Brook was going to keep talking.

Brook smiled sheepishly and nodded. “Okay.”

And that's how Nicky found herself in the chapel, tongue-deep in the new girl. Brook did not keep her promise to shut up, though, because between every little moan, she talked. While Morello didn't talk much during sex, both women took forever. Nicky figured in Brook's case, her brain was working overtime between the talking and pleasure and it didn't know what to focus on.

She eventually got to a point where she didn't even care if Brook had orgasmed or not, because honestly, she couldn't tell. She yanked her underwear down and practically shoved her crotch in Brook's face. She wanted to see if Brook's mouth was proficient at other things than talking.

It was.

When they were done, Brook threw her clothes back on, stood up, and smiled at Nicky.

“You know, that was really great. You're good at those... things. But I was thinking, I don't think I need a prison wife. And I don't think I need to sleep with another girl for awhile. I'll figure something else out. Thank you, though!”

Before Nicky had a chance to even think of something to say, Brook was gone. As she sat there, she decided on two things. One, that she'd ask Norma if she knew any other mute people in the prison. And two, ask Brook where she learned some of the things she did because, damn, that girl's tongue was something else.


End file.
